The loser
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: Popular and talented artist, Sasori makes a bet with his best friends Kisame and Hidan to make the new nerdy and girly boy-Deidara popular and break his heart in front everyone at the next school assembly. But slowly he begins falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sasori's P.O.V.

My heart is breaking into pieces as he runs away from me. I hated the hurt look on his beautiful face and it kills me on the inside to know that it was I who broke his heart. Why did I have to fall in love with him?Why was I stupid enough to do the bet? I just wish I can turn back time and had never agreed to it . The stupid fucking bet that changed two lives, and the stupid fucking bet that forced me to break an innocent boy's heart. Maybe Deidara's right. Maybe I dont deserve the right to love someone. Maybe I am just destined to be lonely for the rest of my life. But one things for sure, I am going to fix Deidara's broken heart and make him fall in love with me again. No matter what it takes, I will show him how much I love him even if it kills me.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara's P.O.V.

Wow, un. This school is huge. I have never been in such a school before. I am surpised that grandmother Tsunda is this rich.

Two weeks after my parents deaths and I am shipped to my grandmother's. Grandmother Tsunda is a nice, cranky drunk who wished to send me away right after she saw my nerdy and girly looking clothes. She also assumed I was a girl, which fucking pissed me off. Everyone assumes that I am a fucking girl just because of my long blonde hair that I keep up, other wise it would be hard to tame and my small figure. Anyways,after she called me a girl, I snapped at her

"Wow, my baby girl sure knows how to make a beautiful granddaughter," Grandmother Tsunda slurred.

At first I wasnt going to say anything until she handed me a this pink looking dress and ordered me to try it on in front of was when I finally snapped at the crazy old hag,

"I AM NOT A GIRL,UN, DAMN IT! AND I AM NOT WEARING THAT UGLY ASS DRESS YOU CRAZY OLD BAT AN- *SMACK*

She then slapped me and said that she was not going to have a disrespectful brat living under her roof and decided the best place for me was in a far away school, Akatsuki High. Sighing, I tightened my grip on the strapes of my backpack and walked in with my head low. As I was looking for the office (fucking place is huge) I ran straight into someone scatering all his papers onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going damn brat"I heard a voice growl at me as I helped gather the scattered papers. I pushed my bang back onto to my covered eye.

"I'm sorry, un!" I replied softly handing him his papers. Finally looking up, I gasped and I heard him gasp.

The Boy in front of my had the greenist eyes that I had ever seen. His red hair fell in his face and I fought the urge to push it way. Blushing, I stood up, and offered him my hand.

"I'm Deidara, un,!"

"S-Sasori!" He stuttered taking my hand.

After I asked him the direction of the office, I quickly hightailed it away from him, as I felt the many death glares from girls that had been surrounding us,and I felt his eyes watching my retreating back.

Sasori's P.O.V.

I was was talking to Pein when suddnely the papers and books I was holding flew to the ground as someone ran straight into me.

"Watch where you're going damn brat!" I growled as I bent down to pick up my papers, surpised that the boy? started collecting the papers as well. I seen him or her push back the large bang covering his/her eye.

"I'm sorry un,!" he said softly finally looking up and gasped. I also gasped. He had the blueist, most breath taking eyes or in this case since his bang is covering the other, eye, that I have ever seen. I noticed him blush.

"I'm Deidara,un!" he said shyly.

"S-Sasori!" I stuttered taking his outstreched hand, jumping slightly at how natural it seemed. He then asked me where the front office was and I gladly gave him the directions. As he turned and left quickly, I watched his retreating back, and I had a feeling something was about to change in my life and I would have no control over it.I shgrued the feeling off and turned back torwards Pein, who had this amused expression on his face and I politely told him he could burn in hell respectively with Hidan and my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Please no flaming! Warning contains Yaoi~ Do not like then dont read~ and contains grammer errors. DX Sorry about the mistakes.

Disclaimer- I do not own the show or characters.

No one's point of view-

Deidara couldnt get Sasori out of his head. After the incident in the hall, all he could think about was the boy with the beautfiul red hair. Turns out, Sasori had most of his classes with him. And all the while, Deidara found himself staring at the back of the red head. The bell rang and Deidara quickly gathered his books hoping to beat the hall way rush when he tripped over an outstreched leg. He heard the laughter of other students as he quickly gathered the scattered books. To his surpise, he also found Sasori laughing. Hot tears fell down his face as he shot out the classroom ; hopes for a new friend dimished.

Hidan's Point of View-

As people began leaving, I noticed the blonde, girly boy begin gathering his books. He turned to leave just as I happened to put out my leg. Kisame and I burst out laughing as did the others sitting behind us when he fell and his books and paper flew around everywhere. We continued laughing as he picked up his things and fled the room with tears flowing down face. Hell ya! I get a new fucking bitch to mess with!

Sasori's point of view-

I watched Hidan prop his leg out just as Deidara began to leave. Innocently even, Deidara missed the sign I tried to sigal him and tripped on the outstretched leg. The others began laughing and I did too, just to go along. Really I wanted to get down and help him. Also I wanted to wipe the fucking grin off Hidan's laughing face. But I knew that I would get made fun of and I didnt want to tarnish my reputation. Reputation comes before anyone. Even Deidara, with the beautiful blue eye. He got up and I noticed the tears and disappoinment in his eyes as he stared at me. Guilt soon follwed when he fled the room in tears. Standing up I followed, Hidan and Kisame to third period. As class began, I noticed that Deidara had skipped class. However, before Senesi Yamato came in, Deidara stumbled in and sat in the near front away from me. This made me feel a pang. I took notice of his puffy and bloodshot eyes and realized that I caused his tears. This was a good oppruinty to apoligoze. As I was beginning to get up, Sensei came in to the room. Sensei Yamato looked at the class taking notice of who was and wasnt in class when he spotted Deidara before him.

"Ahhh" he said, "You must be the new student." Deidara who was looking down the entire time finally looked with a blush covering his face.

"M-my i-is D-deidara un! A-and I l-like art u-un!" He stuttered nervously looking quite adorable. Thirty minutes later Sensei Yamato barely begun before half the class fell asleep. And ten minutes later he decided to pair us up for a lab on DNA. Someone mangaed to convince the teacher into letting us pair up teams of three and choose own parenters. I choose Hidan and Kisame. As Kisame and Hidan were arguing on what answers to simple questions, I noticed that Deidara had not chosen anyone to work with. Or it was as if everyone avoid him due to the tripping incident in History. Near the end of class, Hidan had a dark gleam in his eyes. Being Hidan, smiling meant either he was planning something or enjoying others pain. The latter is out of the question when he turned to me and asked,

"Want to make a bet Sasori?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hidan's point of view-

I watched as the little blonde, girly boy or whatever was tallking or at a least attempting because he was being a fucking pussy and stuttering over words. I then had a though enter my mind as I watched Sasori look blondie. Heheheh an excellent idea, popped in my head. For I could see the hearts showing in Sasori's eyes.

"Want to make a bet Sasori?" I asked evily. Kisame beside me smirked. Sasori, however was skeptical. "What do you want fucker?" Hn... making him cuss was enought for me. I wrote the dare on a piece of paper that I had snatched from him early and passed it over to him. His expression was priceless. Kisame tried to look at the piece of paper but Saosri with ninja reflexes (^_^) was alreading crumbling and ripping the paper.

"Well?" I asked. He sighed. "Is this all?"

I sneered, "What to good for it?" Sasori's eyes grew cold and hard. And he shook his head no. "Good then, It starts tomorrow." With that I walked off with Kisame tailing behind me, laughing and questioning me at was the bet.

Sasori's point of view-

I watched as Hidan walked off. I couldnt believe I actually agreed. Normally I wouldnt agree to any of his stupid crap, but this time he pushed me to my limit. Deidara moved around me and I couldnt help but feel sorry for what was about to happen to him. If I could take back everything, I am about to do I would but I know now that he will never forgive me. As I watched Deidara work, I saw his blue eyes bore into my abonormally (contacts) red eyes. He looked afraid and turned away. That made me feel even worst than before. Popularity sucks big time.

Deidara:

I felt red watching me. And I looked up. His red eyes bored into my blue eyes and I saw something. Guilt,and Concern ? No, he doesnt care. He's too popluar to be my friend. Why did someone like Sasori have to be such a jerk. He is someone I could talk to for hours and never grow tired. But as I looked down again, I had a feeling something big was about to happen and that Sasori woud be the cause.

**Disclaim: Do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I wish I did ^_^**

**I am sorry about not updating sooner, but I have been busy and what not. It sucks.**

**And please no flaming or bitchy reviews. Okay~ Thank you~ **

**Damnit sorry but I want a Kaito plushie! Dx**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Poofs in- I'm backkkkkkk... Yursh~ XD**

**Deidara: *rolls eyes* No one cares Un!**

**Me:Oh be quiet Deidara-Chan.**

**Deidara:What did you call me, un?**

**Me: Nothing...**

**Sasori: *Points to Deidara and I* Idiots. She doesnt own neither Naruto or any of the characters. If she did then I wouldnt be dead.**

**Glares at Sasori:What did you call me?~**

**Deidara: Did you call us idiots, un?~**

**Sasori:...**

**Me:Deidara I think we should teach someone a lesson in messing with two psychos, shall we? *Evil gleam in eye***

**Deidara: Let us, un! *Both chases after Sasori with exploding clay and sissors* Enjoy. **

**_Poofs in after chase_Please no flaming. _Poofs out to continue chase_**

Deidara was looking over his sceduale when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the waist. He looked up to see Sasori. At first it felt right, but then he felt anger and frustrastion, as he pushed away. "What the hell do you want, un?" Sasori looked confused at first but then he smiled gently. Deidara felt butterfiles swim around in his stomach.

"Why," Sasori started, "I want to apoloigize and start over". As the blonde looked into those red eyes, he felt the sincerty behind the words. He smiled. And stuck out his hand.

"Hello, un, My name is Deidara,un, I'm new here!" Sasori took the hand. "And I am Sasori, I have lived here all my life and I would like to get to know you better." Smiling he grabbed Deidara's sceduale. "Says you got art next and then lunch." stated Sasori. Deidara nodded.

"Un! Art is fleeting Un~"

Sasori stared at the blonde before huffing. "No, its eternal brat." But Deidara just glared at him. And this continuted of the arguing of the true meaning of art until they reached the art room. Oldly enough, or to Deidara, he and Sasori had all the same classes. And the creepy art teacher, Orochimaru. Orochimaru, an odd teacher indeed. His eyes followed Deidara everywhere. It was as if he had obession with hoped he wouldnt try anything on him while he was in class. The teacher also hissed while talking. After he gave once again another introuducton, Orochmiaru assinged him to sit beside Sasori. As he walked to his seat, he could have swore he saw concern and guilt hidden behind the red head's eyes. He shrugged it off. Sasori is his friend. He wouldnt do anything to hurt him. Right?

Sasori's p.o.v

I watched as Deidara walked torwards me. I feel guilty and concerned for him. Guilty because I am going through with Hidan's idiotic bet, and concern because I saw how Orochimaru looked at him. Lust was filled in his eyes. As if he would have attacked the blonde then and there. Already, the slimy teacher had tried to touch me, and get me to do things that I shouldnt do but I reported him. Of course no one believed me, but after that he stopped harassing me. But now it looks like he found a new victim. A victim, my victim, that I would try to protect from that bastard. Looking at Deidara, I feel like he could sense somethings wrong, I saw how he looked into my eyes as if sensing my guilt. But he inocently shrugged it off. This kid is too kind. When he slide into his chair beside me, he turned and gave me a soft smile. Blushing I looked away and glared at the slimy bastard.

*Orochimaru's Point Of VIew*

Deidara. Such a beautiful name. And such a lovely slim body he has. Shaped like a woman, but male. Mmmmmmm. I love it. Blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and a band to cover one of his beautiful blue eyes. No one should look that lovely. Not unless they like teasing others. I shall have him. After my failed attempt at Sasori, I have finally found my new study. My new love. No one can of course take the place of Kabuto, but then again he was a cheating bastard, who called me psycho. I am not psycho or crazy in any way. I just want an uke I can control and handle. That is why I think I will go after Deidara. He looks so tight. A beautiful virgin. Oh yes. I can tell if someone is a virging just by how they act. What makes me want him even more is the way Sasori is possessive. His possessiveness, turns me on. Like a forbidden fruit, I want to taste Deidara. I want that taste down my throat. I want him to be mine. And I will play this little game, Sasori will give me. Because I know that Deidara wont be completely mine until I get rid of Sasori.

**Me: Finshed. Orochimaru creeps me out. Such a creeper T_T**

**Deidara: And yet you made him have an obession with me?**

**Me:Yes. Sorry. Had to do it. Shake things up even more. Plus Sasori gets to protect you.**

**Deidara:That is true. However he wont protecting anything,un, until he learns some respect un. *Glares at the tied up and gagged Sasori who looked sorry***

**Orochimaru:Yessss... I get sssssuch a beautiful boy.**

**Me:Review and you get too see what happens next. ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I havent updated. Too busy. Yursh.**

**Anyways. I have decided to update it now while I am updating the others before tomorrow. Please no flaming. ^_^ Glad to seem people like my story. And thank you -Ichibi Neko- your reviews make me extremely happy. **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do ,**_**however, **_**own the plot of this story.**

**Yursh. This chapter will be told from Orochimaru. So yall can get a feel of this creeper. .**

**Enjoy.**

**And please Review! XD Please bare with me. I really dont pay attention to my own sceduale I made up for Deidara and Sasori sorry! **

Oh how I want to touch his creamy looking skin. It looks so beautiful. Once again it is another day, and my Deidara is sitting in the back of the classroom with Sasori. This angers me. But I soon forget it, as I watch a blush come over Deidara. Such a perfect being shouldnt be made and yet there he is.

My virign. Who doesnt even know it yet. I will take him soon. I dont even know. He is too knew. I will wait for the perfect timing. Yes. The timing matters. If I can have him alone, I might be able to understand him more.

Sasori is watching me from the corner of his eye. I smirk at him and wave. Oh, I quite enjoy messing with the red head puppet master. In art, in which he believes if eternal, I see him creating those puppets of his.

Now I dont like for some reason I enjoy claw figrures. The ones that **My** Deidara makes. They are very detailed and lovely. Everything draws me toward the blonde-head boy. *_Ring, RIng, Ring* _I jumped startled as the bell rings, meaning that Deidara must leave me. But suddnely, I hatch an idea.

"Deidara, may you ssstay behind for a moment." I half hiss at him. Deidara looks back at Sasori and tells him he will catch up. Leaning in on my hands, I smile brightly at him. He smiles back at me and I can help but think of how navie he is. This just adds to the list of why I want him.

"Y-yes S-sensei, un?" he stuttered cutely.

"Yes, well I want to talk to you about your work." Suddnely he wasnt as nervous as before. "What about it, un?" It seems he has a speech impairment as well. Inwardly, I smirk.

"Well yes," I start, " They are nice but there something seems to be missing." At first he seemed proud and all at once his smile dropped and flatened. "U-Un?" I felt guilty at seeing my sweet look so down. Quickly, (apart of my plan) I decide to give him some pointers.

" I can help you fix it, that is if you want me too." I stated boredly. He nodded quickly. "Y-yes, u-un. That would be nice, un!" I nodded. "Well then, every Thursday and Friday afternoon, come here and I will help you to improve, can you do that?" Deidara nodded. "Thank you senesi." With that he rushed out of the classroom, running smack into Sasori who had just entered.

"Danna, what are doing here, un?"

Sasori looked at Deidara and then at me for a spilt second before turning back to Deidara. "I have to ask Senesi something, Deidara, I will see you in class, go. " Deidara listend to him and took off.

I flipped through my book as Sasori slammed his hands on the table. "Leave him the fuck alone.!" he said through gritted teeth. This made me smirk.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently. Saying this pissed him off even more. Good.

Sasori raised his voice. "YOU KNOW WhAT I MEAN!"

Standing up slowly, I smirked as his expression. "Please refrain from yelling at your elder SSSasori." I said calmly. as I came around my desk, I went to the door and slammed it.

"You are correct." I stated which shocked him. "I am?" I nodded. " I alsso know what you are up too." instanly he paled. My smirk grew larger. " You are merely a boy, trying to break this little boys heart."

He was riled up again. "And you are nothing but a pedifle who is trying to get into Deidara's pants."

So very true.

I nodded again. "WHy of course." He stopped, "But I am trying Sasori." Sasori, then started storming off. "You wont touch him, not if I am around. I maybe doing this dumbass bet, but I can still protect him from the likes of you, Sensei." he spat.

I chuckled as he slammed my door. Not before I can get rid of you.

**FInished with this chapter. Such a creeper!~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its been so long. And that I haven't updated lately. Really busy and school is beginning back soon. So this means I won't be updating as often as I would like too. Sorry. **

**I do not own the show Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Me: Although I wish I did.**

**Deidara: You never would un. **

**Me: Oh be quiet you. **

**Please enjoy this chapter. And I am sorry for when I describe that I don't get to descriptive.**

**Please no flaming.**

Sasori stood not too far away as Deidara rushed out. When he saw Deidara he rushed up to him.

"Are you okay?" he demanded. Deidara just nodded his head, too excited and yet sad to answer him. The two walked together to lunch. Deidara looked around amazed as they entered. It was so huge. There were multiple tables spread throughout the cafeteria. There were also many different lines for many different choices. They varied from Pizza, Salads, Mexican and just too many to count. Deidara didn't know anyone and so he turned to look for an abandoned table when he felt an arm tug him back.

He looked back at Sasori. "What, un?"

Sasori shook his head. "You are going to sit with me and my friends." Before he could reply, Sasori began dragging him towards a table where too many people sat for his taste. The two made their way over to where Sasori's friends sat. Everyone looked up as Sasori pushed Hidan out of what Deidara assumed was his seat. He then patted where Deidara could sit. Deidara sat down; head down avoiding the curious glances his friends cast him.

"So who's your new friend Sasori?" a girl's voice asked. Looking up there was only one girl. She had pretty blue hair and only a couple of piercings. She was ordinary and yet not.

Sasori sighed. "Yes Konan. I did. And I would like it if you guys would also befriend him." The others at the table nodded.

The blue looking guy looked and Deidara and nodded. "Sure. Hey dude. I'm Kisame. And before you ask I was born blue. Yes Blue." Deidara nodded and smiled a little. Konan the pretty blue hair teenager introduced herself next. And she found Deidara adorable. Itachi decided to get it done with and introduced himself next. He has raven black hair and red eyes that seemed to seep into your soul. He already liked the blonde hair teenager sitting in from of him. Pein, the orange haired guy sitting on the opposite of Konan, had liked the blonde from the moment he set eyes on him. There was something about the kid that made drew him near. Even with his bad attitude and hundreds of piercings, this kid would be a great influence. So far Deidara liked everyone that had introduced themselves. Well maybe except Itachi, who seemed creepy. The next guy, bipolar freaked him out, Zetsu. There's a white side that is nice and then the black side which is not. Hidan was the blonde freak bully who seemed to be crazy for his god. And he had a bad mouth on himself.

Now that everyone had introduced themselves, Deidara started to calm down when suddenly; three more students began walking to the table.

Deidara turned to Sasori. "Who are they, un?"

Sasori preoccupied with deciding what he wanted for lunch turned and sighed. "Oh that guy with duckbutt hair is Sasuke. And the little blonde is-

"Naruto, un!" Deidara yelled, interrupting Sasori. Naruto the blue eyed boy with spiky hair seemed to have heard the yell. He looked at Sasori and was shocked. He ran over to Deidara. Deidara stood up and the two hugged.

Naruto began yelling in Deidara's ear. "It's been too long, Dei-Chan!" Deidara blushed at his nickname.

"I told you not to call me that, un!" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But seriously why did you have to move so soon!"

Deidara looked down. "You know why,un." Naruto smiled sadly. "I am sorry."

As the two caught up, the others looked at the two shocked. Naruto seemed to sense this. "Um… sorry. We have been friends since forever and I kinda had to beat guys from trying to rape him."

Deidara nodded." Yep un."

Deidara moved over to let Naruto sit beside him. As the two caught up even more, Sasori sat beside him, fuming on the inside.

No one got to talk with his Deidara. Wait his? While he was thinking deeply, he missed Naruto and Deidara get up to go get something to eat. After he noticed this, he followed in suit.

*Hidan's P.O.V.*-

Hmmmmm this seems to be getting interesting. And for some reason I am finding myself attracted to the little blonde. Maybe after Sasori breaks Deidara's heart, I can take him.

Sasuke's p.o.v.-

Wow. Now those two blondes are quite sexy together.

Itachi's P.O.V.-

I want that damn blonde hair girly boy and I want him soon.

**Okay I am ending it there. There will be little twists and turns here and there. Please excuse my bad grammar if there are mistakes.**

**(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm back once more.**

**Itachi: Oh joy; we get the depressed author again.**

**Me: Shut up, bastard!**

**Deidara: Be nice, you two, un.**

**Itachi and me: Shut up!**

**Sasori: *sneaks up silently* She doesn't own Naruto. Duh.**

**Deidara: Please, no flaming or you will hurt her feelings. (Glitter note: And her beta (me) will kill you. Brutally, painfully, and slowly. ^.^)**

**Itachi: And please review. (Glitter note: YOU BETTER.)**

Hidan's P.O.V.-

I watch as Sasori tries to follow Deidara and Naruto. Before he can get even a step away, I grab him by the wrist, forcing him to sit down beside me.

"Forgetting something?" I ask, smirking widely. Sasori looks at me, confused, until he begins to understand.

"No" he growls at me. I laugh crazily. The others at the table watch, shocked. Itachi, being his creepy-ass self, decides to comment. "What the hell are you two planning?"

Sasori yanks his wrist free and storms away from me. As he leaves, I begin explaining the bet, periodically pausing to giggle.

Everyone is surprised and horrified. Hmm, it seems Deidara really doesn't need help becoming popular...

Suddenly I feel a sharp stinging feeling on my cheek. I look up as Konan raises her hand to slap me once more. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, HIDAN?" she screams at me, as Pein and Kisame hold her back. She finally calms down, but Pein and Kisame still have a good grip on her as she sits back down. "How could you make a bet on that sweet, innocent girl?" she asks heatedly, glaring.

When she says girl I begin cracking up. "Girl? Konan, open your eyes, that's a dude!" She looks over to Deidara and Naruto, fully looking at Deidara, and turns back around. "Still. He's sweet."

I smack my lips and let that slide. This bet is going to be fucking awesome.

Itachi's P.O.V.-

That idiot. Not Hidan; he is an idiot every single day, so that comes as no surprise. But Sasori. How could he do this? It's obvious he likes that cute gir- boy Deidara. So very obvious. And yet he makes a bet with Hidan.

Wait… This gives me a chance then. I have a better chance at getting my Deidara. Thank you, Sasori. Thank you for being an idiot.

Sasuke's P.O.V.-

Okay. Seriously this is amazing news. Incredible news. Fantastic news. I thought that there were only two horrible bastards in this school- Hidan and Itachi. But now I see that Sasori is one as well. Because nobody in their right mind would give up on that beautiful piece of work.

Naruto has been looking rather attractive lately. Maybe I can have a threesome? Oh, yes. That would be perfect. I feel my smirk slipping onto my face. Itachi turns to me with a glare as if he sensed me thinking of the blonde.

Too bad, big brother. All's fair in love and war. Let the games begin.

Konan's P.O.V.-

I look around at all the perverts who are my friends. I feel very afraid for Deidara. Now I know I have to help him as I see the Uchiha brothers glaring each other down.

Great. I can't wait for it all to go down—notice the sarcasm. Pein turns to me and notices the determined and yet scared look on my face. He sighs, knowing he has to help me. Because if not, then he will be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Orochimaru's P.O.V.-

Oh my. This situation seems to be getting more and more fun. Smiling a little, I sit back and watch the table that Deidara has just vacated.

These students will only make the hunt better. First, it was only Sasori. But now, all of the beautiful males seem to be joining it… I would love to have these other students.

However, my heart is set on my Deidara.

No matter what, however, one thing is for sure. No one and nothing will prevent me from getting what I want.

**Not my best. But I hope you enjoy. Again, please review if you like and want me to update.**

**Glitter note: Yo. This is the beta for this fic. The authoress is too polite, so here I go: Review or I kill you and pour lemon juice in the cuts. Go on. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my~ I am soooooo sorry! I said I would update last weekend and well I didnt.**

**Deidara:Mhmmmmm, un!**

**Sasori: *Rolls eyes* Figures.**

**Me: Again (ingroing the other two) Very sorry~**

**Itachi:Well its good your updating again.**

**Konan: She does not own any aspecs of Naruto~**

**Deidara's p.o.v.-**

I cant believe it. Naruto Uzamaki here. After everything that had happened, I couldnt believe this. Everything was so horrible, but ever since I met Sasori or better yet _Danna- _my life has turned around. My bubbly friend was chattering away about some nonsense about a crush when I felt a presence behind me. Turning around I saw Sasori glaring at Naruto.

"Danna un, are you okay?" He looked puzzled and continued to frown. "Of course I am." Naruto took this oppurinty to drape his arm around my shoulder. He leaned closer to my ear.

"So hows the old hag treating you?" Never taking my eyes off Sasori, I whispered back. "Just like she always did." The anger on Sasori's face confused me.

"Seriously, un, whats wrong?"

Without a word and a glare to Naruto, Sasori stormed back to the table where the rest of his friends sat. Reaching for only a apple and water, I waited for Naruto to finish gathering his lunch to walk back. As usual he took one glance at my lunch and began scolding me. "Is that all you are eating? Your not relasping are you?"

Nearing the table I shook my head. "Of course not." I stated.

Everyone glanced up at the two of us. Itachi- the creepy red eye guy smirked. "Shouldnt someone as slim as you Deidara, get some more bones on you? I mean your too skinny."

I looked back down at the food and at myself. The color drained from my face as past memories came flooding back.

_He was crying as his mom combined his hair. "Mommy why isnt daddy going to feed us,un?" Kato looked down at her blue eyed son. Only at 4 he had the speech impairment. _

_"Oh sweetie he just doesn't have the money right now." Deidara's stomach growled. "But I'm hungry un!" Before she say soothing words to him, the front doors burst opened. _

_"What the fuck is he crying about now?" Takeru bellowed. Akemi took notice of her husbands anger. She knew his anger and didnt want to frighten little Deidara. Takeru believed that Deidara wasnt his son. As a craftsman, Takeru stood at 5'9 with a strong build. His gray eyes and brown hair no where matched Deidara's blue eyes and blonde hair. Akemi has black hair and green eyes. And so Takeru had his "proof". But she knew the truth. Deidara was his. _

_Akemi moved closer to Deidara. "He's hungry." _

_Immeditatly Takeru slapped her. "Deidara's hungry. Deidara needs shoes. Deidara this and Deidara that. Is that all you care about. Besides he ate a few days ago."_

_Holding her cheek she decided to confront him for once. "He needs food in his belly. He will die without food and water, he's skinny as it is." _

_Deidara hid behind his mother as "that man" what Deidara called his father, was ranting. Deidara tried to scarmble back as Takeru made his way to Deidara. Akemi tried her best to stay put but with Takeru's strength, he easily pushed her to the side. "He needs food?" He bellowed. "Look at him woman! He's a pig. A big fat pig. This boy needs no more food."_

_Deidara felt tears forming. "I'm fa-tt?" he stuttered. The smile on Takeru;s face confirmed it. "But I dont eat!" _

_Takeru smirked. "Well you arent going to be eating for a while." He stormed to his bedroom and slammed the door. Sinking to the floor Deidara began sobbing. His mother put her arms around him. "Shhhh. Baby everything's going to be alright." she whispered softly. Not listening he vowed to stop eating for good._

I felt someone shaking him. "Deidara? Are you okay? Deidara answer me damnit!" something hit me on the face. The memories went away as I noticed the others staring worridely at him. I looked at Naruto who seemed to be the most worried. "What happened?" he asked softly. Tears began to form and before I knew it I dropped my tray and began running towards the exit.

Before I could make it however, I felt strong arms wrap around me. "Shhhh. Baby everything's going to be alright." I heard a soft voice tell me. Looking up, I noticed that it was Konan. She sounded like my mother. Wrapping my arms around her, I began sobbing uncontrobly. The others pilled around us and I could hear a smack and cursing. Naruto. Closing my eyes, I felt my self drifting off to sleep.

*Sasori's p.o.v.*

After I watched Naruto wrap his arm around Deidara. I went back to the table. Itachi and Kisame laughed at my expression. "Whats wrong lover boy, wanna cancell the fucking bet?" I heard Hidan ask. Turning to him I glared. "Fuck off."

A few mintues later, Naruto and Deidara came back to the table. "Of course not." Everyone looked up at them. Itachi smirked at Deidara. "Shouldnt someone as slim as you Deidara, get some more bones on you? I mean your too skinny." The color drained off both his and Naruto's face. Deidara looked faint. As if he might pass out. Naruto tried to bring Deidara out of his trance. "Deidara? Are you okay? Deidara answer me damnit!" *smack* he smacked Deidara in the face. This seemed to do the trick as Deidara came back to us. "What happended?" Naruto asked softly. I watched as tears formed up and before anyone of us knew it, he dropped his tray and ran towards the exit.

None us knew what to do. Except Naruto who turned to Itachi with an evil and deadly look in his eyes. Even Itachi was scared. Everyone at the table was. Konan stood up and took off after him.

We all watched as she grabbed him by the waist. She stunned us all with the next choice of words. "Shhhh. Baby everything's going to be alright." Deidara looked up and pulled into her embrace sobbing uncontrobbly.

The bet forgotten as I watched Deidara and Hidan began to terrioze Itachi. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" "INSENSTIVE JERK!"

Soon though Deidara fell asleep.

*Pein's p.o.v.*

This was amazing. Konan actually gave a damn.

*Konan's p.o.v.*

The poor baby fell asleep in my arms. I glared harshly at the others and espeically Itachi. "Shut the fuck up!" Silence followed. The whole cafeatiera did. Orochimaru the only teacher at the moment came up to me.

He glared at us. Pure hatered in his eyes. "What hassss happened?" Everyone sweatdropped. "Nothing." Sasori growled suddnely. It seemed as if Orochimaru and Sasori were staring each other down. "Liar. Detention. Assss for you-" he pointed at me "Give him here. I will take him to the nurssse's". I didnt want to hand Deidara over to him but he was the teacher, I had no choice.

I had a feeling things were going to get extremely worst as I handed Deidara over to the art teacher. And I am not just talking about the bet.

*Orochimaru's P.O.V.*

Yessss. Everything is working. As I cuddled with my precious, I knew that everything was to work out perfectly. Even with Sasori in the way.

**I seem to be ending with Orochimaru. **

**Orichimaru:Yesss.**

**Deidara:UGggg, un!**

**Sorry once more. I have been sick and in school has started back~ And if there are any grammar errors it hasn't been checked. My beta Glitterthorn is busy. And I am just itching to add this on now~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Deidara: Look whos finally back, un**

**Me: Yes, Yes. I know.**

**Deidara: So are you finally going to get me out of the arms of the snake?**

**Me: Hehehe. **

**Deidara: ...**

**Me: Well, sadly I do not own Naruto or any of the chiz~ **

Looking down at the blonde hair angel, I felt a smile tug at my face. He has, unknowinly, created something special. Walking into my office, I closed the door. Luckily, I had a small couch sitting conventily in the room.

Placing him on it gently, I grabbed a soft blanket from my drawer (never know when you might need it) and layed it on top of him. Grabbing my chair, I pulled close to Deidara, and began to pet his hair.

Oh. What a wonderful texture. Such silky hair. The color of the sun. How I wish he would open his eyes and look at me lovingly. For a brief moment, I felt guilty, but quick as it came, it went away.

That Sasori. In a way, I actually feel sorry for him. When Deidara finds out about the bet, he wouldn't have a chance with him. And it leaves Deidara all to me. Perfect.

***Naruto*-**

I slammed my hand down on the table as the freaking snake walked off with Deidara. "Damn it!" Itachi actually looked scared of me. Good. He should be. God. How in the fuck could he be so stupid. Sure. I mean he is a insesnetive bastard and doesn't really know Deidara. But still. That went to far.

Before I could make a grab at him though, Sauske grabbed me from my waist.

"_Dobe..._Stop it."

The way he said it, made me flush. "No let me go Teme!"

He pushed me away from the table. And I struggled. However, the bastard he is, he didn't let me go.

As soon as we were outside I finally calmed down. "How stupid can you brother be?" I yelled. Saukse just looked at me. "I mean come on, thats my best friend an-"

My words caught in my throat as Sauske glared his death glare at me.

"W-whats wrong?" I stuttered. He moved quickly to me.

"I am and will always be your best friend _dobe._" Before I could say anything, hard lips met mine. In shock, I didn't know how to react. It was ... it was pleasnt. Nice. Soft and rough, yet sweet. It could have gone on forever, but he pushed me off.

"Get away." he stated calmly.

I was dumbstruck. "What?"

"Get away now, you gay."

I couldn't find the words to say anything. He went on. "Now. Or I will tell everyone." Fear settled in my stomach. As well as anger. I smacked him in the face.

"You bastard. I fucking hate you! I didn't do anything! It was you! Your right! I will stay away from you forever! I _**HATE **_you!"

The look on his face, was priceless.

**Sauske *s p.o.v.* **

Fuck. What did I just do? The hurt look and now he hates me. I tried to grab his wrist, but he tugged it away. "Dont touch me." he spat. " I hate you and want nothing more to do with you or your family. Now if excuse me ,I am going to go look for my _best friend_".

I let him go. Itachi came from behind me chucking. "Foolish little brother."

***Itachi's p.o.v.***

Sauske turned to glare at me. Kisame snuck around to look at both of us. "Fuck off." That was all Sauske said before going to sulk. Interesting.

Now I have two blondes in my possession.

This is my lucky year.

**Unknown p.o.v.-**

Nartuo will be mine. Along with his brother... _Deidara._

**Sigh. Finished. This doesn't feel like my best chapter. I wanted to put more up, but I have been so busy lately. Sorry. **

**No flaming allowed~ **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Going to work on updating my stories more often. Its been a while since I have updated much of my stories. Especially this one since it is getting the most hits. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any of the characters. **_

_**:D And no flaming is allowed. I know I keep saying it but just want to get the point across lol. And thank you everyone for your support. It makes me feel inspired just to write even more. **_

*Sasori*

That fucking snake. He took my Deidara away from me. I am so pissed at this point that I- wait, wait, wait. Did I just say my? No. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my head. No way. Deidara is defiranly not mine. He is mine only for a freaking bet. Other than that I don't care what happens to him. Hidan looking in my direction, smirked.

"Mad that the blonde was taken?" Hidan questioned with an gleam in his eye. For a brief moment it was silence.

"Got nothing to say Sasori?" As he kept teasing and pestering me, I stood up. "I don't give a damn what you do with the fucking blond. Its only a bet Hidan. A bet that I intend to win. Deidara means nothing to me. Never did and never will. And once I win, I won't give a second look at the little fag." The group stood speechless. Hidan, who's smirk, was wiped clean from his face, had gone pale. A choked sob came from behind me. I spun around and there stood Deidara.

Deidara looked heartbroken. "W-what, un?" Moving closer to him, I tried to grab his arm. "Deid-"

"Is it true?" he cut me off. Sadly, I knew there was no way out of this. Looking down at the ground, ashamed I admitted it. "Yes." As I looked back up, I saw him shaking his head. "A-And I- I thought you actually cared,un. B-But here you were playing me around just like a puppet! H-How could you Sasori,un!"

Once again I tried to reach for him, but a smack to my caused me to stumble back. "DON"T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME,UN! DON"T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Still sitting on the ground, I watched as the blonde ran away from me. But with my luck just as he reached the exit, an equally heartbroken Naruto stumbled in. Deidara stumbled into his arms breaking down completely. Naruto listened for a moment, before his blue eyes flashed angrily. Just as he was about to walk over, Deidara grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

The two then walked out slowly out while Naruto still glared at me.

Numb. That's what I felt as I watched them walk out. How could I be so freaking stupid. Closing my eyes, I heard someone clear their voice. Looking up, I saw that it Pein.

"What do you want Pein?" I asked emotionless. He pulled out a chair and sat it beside me. He took a seat. "You fucked up."

"No shit." I said rolling my eyes. Pein glared. "No need for that. Anyways. What are you going to do to fix this?"

I laughed. "Nothing."

He looked at me strangely. Standing up, I noticed that the others had left. "It doesn't really bother me." I lied. As I walked towards the exit, I thought of Deidara. But clearing my mind I just sighed.

"Itachi wants him." I stopped, a cold feeling in my chest. "What?" I asked turning towards Pein. He nodded. "Yes. He told me. But like you said it doesn't bother you." I watched as Pein left looking some what satisfied.

Itachi wants my Deidara. There's no damn way that is happening.

_**Yes. I am stopping here. I just keep adding things to this that never was going to happen. :D **_

_**I write what comes to my mind and I felt like angst. **_

_**Hmmmmmm. Pein is really evil ratting on Itachi. **_

_**Will Itachi win the hearts of Naruto and Deidara's hearts? **_

_**Who is the stranger that are stalking Naruto and Deidara. And why did he call Deidara and Naruto brothers?**_

_**Will Sasori ever get a chance with Deidara again now that he is falling in love?**_

_**More to come.**_

_**Sneak peek at next chapter:**_

I watched as the Naruto sobbed onto Deidara's shoulder. The two were sobbing loudly and for some reason, I wanted to take hold of him. But originally my sights had been on Deidara.

Licking my lips, I decided that I could have both.

**Well. Good night for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I am sooooooo sorry that this took so long to update. I know I promised to update more and everything, but a lot has happened. **

**My internet was off for the past two months and just recently my mom passed away. From now on I will try to update more and more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the material of Naruto. And please no flaming.**

(No one's p.o.v.)

The two blonds continued to walk far away from the school, neither caring weather or not they got caught skipping. After what felt like an hour, but merely only ten minutes, the two found an abandoned bench that was far from the school.I The bench was surrounded by many cherry blossom trees, that hid the two from the distance of the school. Deidara sat down, pulling the other blond to sit down beside him. For a brief moment, neither said a word.

"M-Maybe i-its for the best, un!" Deidara said, breaking the silence. Out of the years of knowing Naruto, he never heard him so silent before. Naruto turned his head to look at his friend. "Yeah, maybe it is." He noticed Deidara's tear filled eyes and comfortingly hugged him, his own sorrow over powering him.

Before the two realized it, they were sobbing openinly, letting all the hurt they were hiding out.

_( Orochimaru)_

_I watched as Naruto sobbed onto Deidara's shoulder. The two were sobbing loudly and for some reason, I wanted to take hold of him. But originally my sights had been on Deidara. Licking my lips, I finally came to a conclusion. I could have both. _

_As I lurked in the near by cherry blossom tree, the two never seemed to sense my presence. I smiled slowly, knowing all to well how everything was about to play out. Let the games begin._

(**Sasuke)**

Sasori was pacing back and forth in front of me. And although I want to yell at the idiot to stop whatever the hell he is doing, I know that if I say one word I would be snapped at and told how much of a moron I am. I punch the near by wall and yet out a curse. Damnit. I just want all this shit to be put by hid me, more importantly, I want my bubbly blond back at my side.

(Sasori)

After I left the cafe, I walked to the exit and stood outside for a while, trying to gather my thoughts. Sauske was there, and unconiously I began to pace back and forth. I had to do something. I couldn't let Itachi get my Deidara.

Even though the brat is annoying, and even though he is bubbly and total oppistie of me, it hurts me, that I hurt him. And even though we argue about it, we share art. I think, no, I know, that I'm in love with Deidara.

**Sorry this is where I shall be stopping for tonight. :D I hope it was up to standard. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed it. Remember if you want more, just hit the little review button. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh gosh. I am really and truly sorry about not updating. I just get so distracted and then with the move...Anyways, since its spring break and all, I thought that now would be the perfect time to update some fics on here. So yeah. And one thing. I am actually looking for a beta now, so if anyone would like to become one or anything just message me or however that thing works. :D **

**Anyhow, what am I forgetting? Oh yeah. The disclamier,**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Three days have passed, and the blonde has yet to talk to me. It has been frustrating me to no ends, and lately everyone has pissing me off. No matter where I was, the brat was in my head. The pained look was forever etched into my mind. I caused him that hurt. And its me that must fix it, even if he doesn't want to talk to me, I can't have him going on hating me forever. I want his love. And I want to protect him from those freaking bastards- Itachi and Orochimaru.<p>

Deep in thoughts, I didn't notice someone sit down beside me in art, until a tapping on my shoulder had me glare at said person. "What the hell do you want,_Hidan?_" For a moment, the blonde looked actually offened, but played it off. "Bastard, you glaring at the fucking door, hell at everybody, won't fucking fix the problem."

My glare intensifed. "I should have never made that bet. It was a mistake and because of you, I might have lost Deidara. Thanks. Now what the fuck do you want?" Hidan shrugged.

"I was just coming over here, and-" Kakuzu glared at him from across the room-damn, I forgot he had this class with us,"."

I starred-stunned. A smirk seemed to find its way to my face for the first time in three days.

"What was that Hidan? I couldn't quite understand what you just said?" Hidan's purple eyes flashed in anger. He stood up. "You heard what I said fucker. I ain't repeating fuck ass! Just take it or leave bastard!" He then stormed off back to his seat just acrosss the room, beside Kakuzu just smiled and patted Hidan's back, who just mumbled about sacrificing me to Jashin. Hearing that brought up my spirits. Leaning back, I looked at the empty seat beside me, a frown sets. Deidara's never absent from school. Especially from Art. As the snake- excuse me, Sensei Orochimaru, slided into the room with an overly creepy smile set on his face.

"Ah good morning sssstudentsss. I hope that everyone isssss ready for a little pop quiz." At this the class groaned, as I just glared at him. Something wasn't right here. I tried to shake it off, as the snake went over roll call and began to pass out the quizzes. As he stopped by my desk, he seemed to hesitate and looked down at me with such a knowing look that it actually scared me. Picking up the quiz to stare at it, a small crumbled piece of paper fell onto the floor. Bending down, I picked it up and unfolded it.

_**The time has come Sasori, and I will win. Meet me here, tonight at seven. Alone. If anyone else decides to show up, you may never see the little blonde again. **_My blood turned cold and I lifted my head to stare at Orochimaru. His gaze never left mine and he smiled. I felt sick. '_What did you do to Deidara you bastard?'_

* * *

><p><em>(( Third person))<em>

At Sasori glared at the sensei, Sasuke who had been sitting a few rows behind the red-head, received a similar note. A growl escaped him before he could stop it. The note lay crumbled on the desk.

_**Oh baby Uchiha, I hold the dearest thing you love... Naruto...Oh how cute he is. If you ever want him back. I suggust that you meet me here at seven. Alone. Until then.**_

Sasuke's death glare pointed toward the sensei, who's smile widened. Sasuke clenched his teeth. _'That bastard's dead.'_

* * *

><p><em>*Orochimaru*<em>

Oh good. They received my little notes. My smile widened as Sauske turned the Uchiha glare on me. The game has become even more interesting. I can't wait until tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. There we go. I just felt so guilty of never actually updating when I had the time. I have such a small attention span. And I would never really update if it weren't for you guys. I love yall. ^_^<strong>

**Your reviews make my day. :D**

**And once more. I say sorry. There are probably a lot of grammar errors, and thus why I am searching for a beta. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Please don't kill me...**

**I can't believe that I'm finally updating this. Yesh. It's been a good bit. Anyhow I guess its time for some excuses. **

**First... I've had a super busy summer.**

**Second... I was finishing my Hetalia story.**

**Third. I lost interest. Sorry..**

**This will be the last chapter. Honsetly I lost all ideas for this and it seems like complete shit. I'm sorry. :3 **

**Please don't hate me. Mur.**

**Anyhows I do not own any of the characters of Naruto or am in anyway looking to make profit...blah blah blah. Yeah so yep. **

**Please no flaming (even if it sucks)**

*Sasori*

I looked down at my watch and saw that it had turned 6:57 and still the bastard hasn't shown. Stuffing the vile in my back pocket, I sat on the bench that was in the front of the school. Leaning back, I close my eyes, only to have them snap open as I hear the snap of a twig. Spinning so fast, I almost fall when I see that it is only Saskue.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growls at me.

"I was going to ask the same thing...boy."

"Sssssooo, You ssshowed up, I ssseeeee." A hissing voice said behind me. Saskue crouched down and I followed. "Don't think of doing anything boyssss. Assss I have your little friendsssss."

He pulled a familar, unconicous blond out from behind him. Deidara. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BASTARD!?" I yelled. The snake just smirked and said nothing. Instead he turned to Saskue.

"And yess I have, what wasss hiss name, oh Naruto?" He throws the other blond beside Deidara. Saskue just growls.

"What do you want from us?" I ask, growing impatient of this little game. Yellow eyes grow wide and then narrow. "Isn't it obvious?" We both shake our heads.

"I want you both."

Sasuke jumped up. "What the hell? Why?"

"For your power."

I growl. "Like the fuck that will ever happen." And with that I grab the vile from my back pocket and fling it at him. The liquid flows all the way down him and he starts coughing.

Saskue moves to fast and before I know it, Orochimaru lays with his throat slashed, dead. I smirk as I see the blood still spuing from his lips. A coking sound alerts me back to Deidara. Moving foward I pull him into my arms. I remove the rope and pull the gag or whatever the fuck the snake put in his mouth, and try to get him to wake up.

(Deidara)

I'm floating peacefully when I feel something smack my face. I try to block it out but something won't give up. Finally, I open my eyes. Sasori stares down at me and before I know it, soft lips crash down on me. Sitting up, I notice Saskue pulling Naruto into a loving embrace, and hmmm, yeah I turn back to look at Sasori.

"What the fuck?"

**Mur. Fuck it. That's where I'm leaving it. I'm sorry. I wanted this to be done and if its shit. Oh well. Thanks for reading and everything. xXXXX**


	15. AN

**I SHALL CONTINUE~ So many people have requested that I don't end it like this, and frankly I don't think I should either. It might be a little bit for me to finish, so this shall go on Hiatus for a while. Is that okay? At least until I finish my story Total Eclipse Of The Heart. However, when I do come back, I shall fix chapter fourteen as well. I didn't like how I did that. So please just be patient(: **


End file.
